One or more aspects of this disclosure relate, in general, to cognitive systems. More particularly, this disclosure relates to determining, by a cognitive system, a way to improve one or more aspects of a current activity based on input from multiple auditory sources.
Human performance of an activity with several people in close proximity providing comments and/or suggestions to the one performing the activity can be difficult, since there may be conflicting or diverse comments and/or suggestions, or one or more of the comments and/or suggestions may have no relevance, questionable or limited relevance to the current activity. Such situations are even more difficult for a cognitive system. For example, where several people are near a smart speaker interacting with a virtual assistant and more than one person is speaking, the virtual assistant may not be able to process the multiple requests or instructions.